Trustful Wolf?
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: T for now but soon M, maybe. MxN RxH Mikan transfers to Gakuen Alice as the daughter of the AAO pres and the Academy pres. She already catches Natsume's eye right when she walks in the door. Can she be trusted? What side is she on? Can they lov each other


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.  
BTW: I am a Bon Jovi ADDICT! YOU ROCK!!!

Summary: Everyone was having a peaceful day in the Gakuen Alice School. Natsume dozing off with the manga book on his face. Ruka petting his rabbit. Hotaru smiling. Wait smiling? Narumi walks in and says they have a new student. A girl with a white wolf mask walks in. Everyone stares at her even Natsume. With her long white hair, milky white orbs, slender legs. As she reaches up and takes her mask off her hair changes to a brunette color, chocolate orbs in which they have a dazzling light. "Hi my name is Mikan Sakura, my mom is the head of the AAO and my dad is the headmaster here." said the dazzling brunette. Everyone mouths dropped open when they heard the AAO part. Natsume stares at her and opens his mouth to speak...(Read on!)

Trustful Wolf?  
Chapter: New Wolf in the Class

A girl with milky white hair that is shoulder length. Accomplished with milky white orbs, that has a dazzling site you may get lost in them. On top that a wolf mask is placed on her face making her ever so mysterious. "Hotaru?" the wolf girl asks the girl next to her. Who has purple hair that reaches her shoulder. Along with purplish black orbs that have coldness in them but upon setting her eyes on the wolf girl her eyes gain calmness. "When will you be transferring?" the purple haired girl asks. "Tomorrow!" the wolf girl says while jumping up and warping her arms around the other girl. The now hugged girl has her eyes wide open with shock but they slowly turned back to their normal size with a hint of disbelief.

"Ne, Mikan opps I mean Midnight Wolf, that is what you said last year. Now look you still haven't come." the girl says. "Hotaru, this is for real! Persona-nii-chan said I would! Better smile for me tomorrow!" Mikan unlocks her arms that were around Hotaru giving her a hug and puts them to her side. Raising her hand she waves goodbye and disappears out of sight.

'Mikan... You better not be lying. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow.' Hotaru says while walking back to her dorm.

.:---Next Day---:.

Everyone is having a peaceful day in Alice Academy. Natsume Hyuuga can be dozing off in the back of classroom b of the high school department with a manga on his face. Ruka Nogi can be found petting his rabbit next to his best friend who is dozing off. Hotaru can be found sitting in the middle of the room smiling. Wait, smiling? Ruka nudges Natsume to wake up. "Hnn." the angry fire boy says. "Ho-Ho-Hotaru is sm-smi," "Spit it out already Ruka!", "Hotaru is smil-smiling." Ruka says while shaking her and there. Who wouldn't when they see the infamous "Ice Queen, Blackmail Queen" smiling.

Natsume looks up and faces Hotaru direction. Catching the glimpse of the smile that can be found on her face made him drop his manga on the floor. Everyone in the classroom except the 3 stared in wonder. Until Koko says, "Hotaru is smiling." Everyone gasps, somewhere thinking the world is coming to an end, but to an avail it didn't. Well it sort of did because Narumi came twirling in with a short pink fluffy prom dress on.

"Good morning students!" he chirped loudly, "We have a new student today! Please treat her nicely!" Everyone sifts their gaze to Narumi then back to Hotaru wondering who to watch. "Everyone please stop starring at Hotaru, and take a seat." Everyone flinched thinking they are going to get hit by the baka gun for being caught but nothing happend. Hotaru is still sitting there like she doesn't care, which isn't normal. "Please come in Mi-sama!" the gay pervert yells out.

The door opens and in walks a girl the same age as them, 18. She stops right next to Narumi and turns to face the students. There stood a girl with a white wolf mask on, milky white shoulder length hair, milky white orbs. "Midnight Wolf." she says. Anna being the brave person she is raises her hand and says, "Umm.. Uhh Midnight uhh Wolf... uhhh. Never mind." She puts her hand down. It seems most of the class is afraid of her except three. "Mikan remove your mask already." Hotaru says without sounding frighten. "Hotaru your so mean." the wolf girl says.

She raises her hand and removes her mask, her white milky hair turns into a brown color. Her milky white orbs turn into brown orbs with a dazzling light. It seems she has some of Natsume attention as he looks her up and down. Medium size feet, long slender legs, nice size butt, perfect wrap around waist(means he can wrap his arms around it), curvy stomach which is flat, medium size breast which will fit perfectly into his hands. Taking a deep breath he continues on; long skinny arms with no fat flapping around, perfect neck in which will look more perfect with hickeys(passion mark or w/e you want to call them) on it, nice round face, no baby fat on cheeks. 'Can this girl get any better?' he says to himself. 'Oh. I can, and I hope you had fun looking me up and down.' a voice says in his head. He looks around until he finds a smirk on the girl's face. Turning towards the window to hide his flushed face.

"Hi, I am Mikan Sakura, multi-alicer user. Daughter of the boss who runs Alice Academy and daughter of the person who runs the AAO." the dazzling girl who is smiling says. 'Is she trustful or is she going to turn on us?' a boy with raven hair says thinking. "Depends. You never know what will happen." she says. Everyone gives her a confused look with the sudden outburst. Only the raven boy knows what she is talking about.

"Mikan your seat is next to Natsume Hyuuga. Bye! Class its a free day!" with that said the gay pervert twirls out the room. Mikan walks to the empty seat next to Hyuuga and sits down and whispers in his ear, "Thanks for the comments earlier. Never knew I looked that good. Hmm.. Maybe I will better with you kissing me? Hmm." Natsume blushes really hard at the part of him kissing her. 'Am I falling for her already?' he asks himself. "You know it!" she responds to him. Natsume looks at her and sends a death glare, she only shrugged and laid her head on the table.

Black smoke begins to form in the corner of the room. People look over there in confusement and Natsume stiffens up. A man walks out, white mask covering his eyes. "Midnight Wolf, you have a mission tonight. Kuro Neko will be your partner." Mikan and Natsume gets up and walks over to the man who is Persona. He hands them a folder and disappears. Opening the folder she begins to read it and looks at the man or boy next to him and makes the folder poof away. "I didn't get to read it little girl." he says quite annoyed. "Look, I am not use to having a partner but I will not hold back ok? I most likely will not help you out because since every mission involves the AAO. So don't hold me up perverted fire boy." she says while walking away. Now Natsume seems really annoyed but follows the girl. Upon reaching the door she turns around and places her hand on Natsume cheek.

Sumire yells out , out of pure jelsouly. She never even got close to him, if she did she got burned. Not really a pleasant feeling but still she kept coming closer. Making her way over there only to stop when they disappear. Turning, looking everywhere she can't find them. After a few minutes she stops and gives up.

------------------------------ Munch Munch

You wanted it, you got it. Now off to bed.


End file.
